After MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa)
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: V itu tidak peka juga pemalu penakut. Catat! Tapi ia harus melawan semua itu ketika Ketua OSIS yang paling berkharisma dan disegani menyatakan perasaan padanya./Bad Summary/RapV/NamTae/School-life/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: After MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa)**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, one shoot, T**

 **Genre: Romance, friendship**

 **Cast:**

 **-Kim Nam Joon a.k.a Rap Monster (BTS)**

 **-Park Ji Min (BTS)**

 **-Kim Tae Hyung a.k.a V (BTS)**

 **-Jeon Jung Kook (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), abal, GJ, jelek, Yaoi Fanfic! Pair: RapV, MinKook, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Idenya waktu liat ketua OSIS baru di SMK Shi. Bknnya Shi suka atau kagum, sih. Cm kaget aja. Ternyata yg wakt itu pernah bantuin dan bikin Shi percaya diri masuk SMK itu ternyata si KetOS. :p Ini bukan sequel FF MOS, ya... Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

V membanting tasnya saat mencapai bangkunya. Duduk dan membaringkan kepalanya asal menyentuh meja. Seseorang menghampirinya dan menepuk bahunya pelan. V mengerang terganggu karena ia berusaha tidur. Ia selau kena insomnia setiap malam. Jadi ia akan 'memejamkan mata agak lama' jika ada kesempatan.

"V~ah, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Lee Seonsaengnim? Dia pelajaran pertama." tanya orang yang menepuknya itu. V berang, jadi ia menoleh asal dan menatap sahabatnya itu kesal.

"Sudah. Jangan bilang kau belum mengerjakannya, Park Ji Min." ucap V dongkol. Ji Min nyengir di tempat. "Aku tidak tanggung jawab." ucap V tidak mau tahu.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan memberikan contekan padaku hari ini. Geuraeyo, aku mau mencari Kookkie di kelas sebelah. Biasanya ia main ke sana." celoteh Ji Min tanpa ditanggapi V yang kembali pada posisinya. Ji Min baru saja akan melangkah menuju pintu, tapi ia buru-buru menepuk bahu V tak sabaran.

"V~ah! V~ah!" panggil Ji Min heboh dengan suara cempreng khasnya.

"Waeyo Park Ji Min?! Kau tahu aku butuh tidur, Babbo! Biarkan aku memejamkan mata sekadar 15 menit!" kesabaran V diambang batas.

"T-Tadi ada Nam Joon Sunbaenim di pintu. Ia melihatmu. Benar-benar melihatmu! Aku tidak bohong!" lapor Ji Min seperti orang melantur. V memandangnya dengan bingung. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Eoddie? Jika kau mau ke kantin untuk sarapan aku ikut. Kebetulan aku belum makan."

"Aku tidak akan ke kantin. Aku sudah sarapan." jawab V santai. Nadanya sudah lebih tenang. "Aku mau ke toilet. Dan sebentar lagi masuk. Kuharap kau bisa fokus pada tugasmu." Ji Min menepuk keningnya cukup keras.

"Aku lupa! Aku harus- Ah! Kookkie! Aku lihat tugasmu, ne?" Ji Min mulai merayu Jung Kook yang baru saja menapaki kelas setelah main di kelas sebelah.

V tak menghiraukan itu. Ia mulai melangkah keluar kelas. Lalu celingukan melihat sekitar.

'Apa Ji Min bohong? Aku tidak melihat Rap Mon Hyung di sini. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.' batin V. Tak peduli itu, ia melangkah kearah toilet dengan berbagai macam pikiran tentang ketua OSIS itu.

* * *

V baru saja selesai MOS kemarin. Ia sudah bertemu dengan Kim Nam Joon atau Rap Monster -banyak yang memanggilnya begitu saat MOS- saat ia mau mendaftar di Senior High School ini. Waktu ia merasa bosan dan memilih jalan-jalan melihat-lihat sekolah barunya. Tanpa diduga, ia bertemu dengan Rap Monster dan membicarakan tentang pendaftaran di sekolah ini. Dan saat MOS, ada perkenalan pantia MOS. V memang melihat Rap Monster dan ia berpikir mungkin hanya anak ekskul yang juga ikut terlibat. Tapi nyatanya ia adalah seorang ketua OSIS yang sangat terkenal dan dipuja banyak yeoja maupun namja di sekolahnya. Ah, kenapa juga ia memikirkan ini?

V membasuh mukanya agar terlihat segar dan agar tidak mengantuk juga. Ia melihat seseorang keluar dari bilik kamar mandi. V tertegun sesaat saat melihat orang yang kekuar, yang ternyata adalah Rap Monster. Tapi kemudian ia berusaha bersikap normal karena ia tak mau terlihat tidak nyaman saat namja jangkung itu mencuci tangannya di wastafel sebelah V.

"Kim Tae Hyung. Benar?" sebuah suara menginterupsi V untuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Dapat dilihatnya sang ketua OSIS itu tersenyum kecil.

"Ye, naega Kim Tae Hyung. Eee... Mwohae Rap Mon Hyung?" Eh? Duh~ Ia keceplosan memakai panggilan itu. Itu kan tidak sopan. Aduh~ Eotteokhae~?

"Eoh? Kau memanggilku dengan panggilan itu?" pertanyaan Rap Monster membuat V membeku.

"Joseonghamnida, Sunbaenim. A-Aku tidak sengaja. I-Itu refleks." V buru-buru minta maaf dengan senyum kotak agak dipaksanya.

"Gwaenchana. Aku hanya terkejut. Yang biasanya memanggilku seperti itu hanya teman dekat, beberapa rekan OSIS, dan anak-anak klub Rap." Oh, iya. Rap Monster juga anak klub Rap. V bernafas lega.

"Joseonghamnida, Sun-"

"Jangan terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku seperti tadi." potong Rap Monster. V jadi gugup karena tak enak hati.

"Arraseo, Rap Mon Hyung. Ah, aku harus segera kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Paii~" pamit V lalu segera berlalu.

* * *

"V~ah, kau tidak merasa diperhatikan, eoh? Aku sering memergoki Nam Joon Sunbaenim memperhatikanmu dengan tatapan intens." aku Ji Min berbisik pada orang yang setengah sadar itu. V menoleh dengan mata setengah terpejam.

"Oh, ne? Kau peka sekali, Ji Min~ah." hanya itu respon V lalu kembali menutup mata membuat Ji Min dongkol seketika.

"Sebaiknya kau cuci muka. 10 menit lagi bel masuk." peringat Ji Min lalu memilih pergi menghampiri Jung Kook.

Sebentar V mengerang lelah. Tapi kemudian ia bangkit dan melangkah keluar kelas.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Eh? Rap Mon Hyung?" celetuk V saat mendapati sang ketua OSIS di sebelah ambang pintu kelasnya. "Mwohae?"

"Apa kau suka hip-hop, Tae Hyungie?" V mencoba mengontrol suhu pada kedua pipinya saat mendengar panggilan manis itu dari Rap Monster.

"N-Ne. A-Aku lumayan suka. Waeyo?" V merutuki dirinya yang tiba-tiba terbata berarti gugup mendadak di depan Rap Monster.

"Mau melihatku latihan pulang sekolah nanti?" tawar Rap Monster. V tampak berpikir sejenak hingga ia mengangguk setuju.

Dengan begitu Rap Monster mengusak surai V pelan, lalu melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan senyum lebar ber-dimple mengembang. Sedang V? Lihatlah, warna merah hingga menyambar telinganya. Ingatkan dia untuk cuci muka karena bel akan berbunyi 5 menit lagi.

* * *

V keluar dari kelasnya dengan senang, langkah ringan, dan bibir mengembang. Bahkan dengan santainya ia menolak tawaran Ji Min untuk bermain video game terbaru.

V menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat lapangan dalam. Anak-anak Klub Rap banyak yang berkumpul di sana. Termasuk Rap Monster yang sibuk dengan speaker. V memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka, mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan ke ruangan Klub Rap. Sebenarnya bukan mendekati mereka, sih. Lebih tepatnya si ketua OSIS tampan itu.

"Rap Mon Hyung, kenapa ada di sini?" V langsung bertanya to the point dibandingkan menyapa lebih dulu. Mendengar itu Rap Monster menoleh, lalu tersenyum simpul pada V yang langsung salah tingkah.

"Ne. Kami akan latihan out door. Sekalian mengetahui berapa banyak orang yang menyukai hip-hop di sekolah ini. Pertunjukan kecil-kecilan." jelas Rap Monster dan V ber-oh ria.

Pertujukan kecil-kecilan itu berjalan lancar. V terus saja berusaha manahan jantungnya agar tidak keluar dari tempatnya semenjak Rap Monster melantunkan Rap-nya. Ntah kenapa. Cukup banyak yang menonton. Ntah karena benar-benar suka Rap, atau karena menyukai sang Rapper.

V terus saja mengomel dalam hati tanpa sadar saat lumayan banyak yeoja yang mengangumi dan meneriaki nama Rap Monster. Tapi senyumnya sumringah saat setelah selesai, Rap Monster menghampirinya dengan senyum lelah.

"Eotthae?" tanya Rap Monster pelan.

"Keren, Hyung! Banyak yang terhibur." seru V menjawab dengan antusias sembari mengacungkan dua jempolnya dengan senyum kotak andalannya. Rap Monster tersenyum puas.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Tertarik bergabung dengan kami?" tawar Rap Monster dengan nada rendahnya yang membuat V merinding mendengarnya.

"Eee... Aku hanya suka mendengarkannya. Itu pun hanya beberapa. Aku... lebih suka jika harus mendalami vocal, Hyung. Mianhne." jelas V tak enak. Rap Monster masih mempertahankan senyumnya. Lalu mengusak surai V.

"Arraseo. Gwaenchana." ujarnya. "Oh ne, Tae Hyungie. Aku ingin kau dengarkan ini."

Rap Monster kembali tampil di depan penontonnya. Tapi kali ini lirik yang dilantunkan membuat wajah V merah padam. V bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Alhasil ia hanya bisa menunduk merutuki dalam hati atas perubahan warna wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas hingga ke telinga. Sekali lagi V dibuat tertegun, membeku di tempat. Rap Monster dengan lembut mengangkat dagunya agar menatap matanya. Rap Monster masih bernyanyi. V tak dapat mendengar sorak-sorai orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang terus menyoraki mereka. Ntah itu mendukung, juga ada yang mengerang frustasi karena mereka mencintai Rap Monster -fans-. Mata V tertuju dan hanya terpaku pada mata Rap Monster yang penuh akan ketulusannya. V masih bergeming. Rap Monster berlutut. Kini tak bernyanyi, musik di pelankan volume-nya agar menjadi backsound mereka. Rap Monster menggenggam sebelah tangan V erat.

"Tae Hyungie, aku... tidak tahu kenapa menghampirimu dengan Appa-mu waktu itu. Setelah memastikan kau diterima di sini, selama MOS aku sengaja sering berada di depan agar sering terlihat olehmu. Aku mencarimu. Kupikir, aku juga melihat wajahmu merona saat melihatku memperkenalkan diri saat hari pertama MOS." ujar Rap Monster. Lagi, V merona hebat. Sepertinya pipi itu sudah layak panen. "Aku mencoba mendekatimu dengan berbagai cara. Tapi, untuk kali ini aku tidak ingin kau diambil orang lain. Jadi... maukah kau jadi milikku, Kim Tae Hyung?"

V panik. Dia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika boleh jujur, selama MOS pun ia memang mencari orang yang waktu itu mengobrol dengannya saat pendaftaan. Orang itu Rap Monster. V sangat lega saat dapat melihat Rap Monster ada saat dia MOS. Tapi V cukup terkejut saat tahu ternyata Rap Monster punya jabatan di sekolah. Ketua OSIS.

V masih bingung. Tak ia hiraukan jeritan hati yang ingin langsung mengatakan 'Ya'. Alhasil, V malah berlari kearah toilet.

"Babbo! Babbo! Babbo! Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Harusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu Kim Tae Hyung Babbo! Kenapa kau jadi tertular babbo-nya si Park Ji Min sialan itu!?" gerutu V pada dirinya sendiri di salah satu bilik toilet. "Sekarang apa? Aku harus meminta maaf pada Rap Mon Hyung. Dia pasti membenciku. Ah, apa aku akan dihujat fans-nya karena mempermalukan idola mereka di depan umum? Kenapa rasanya ini adalah hal yang paling buruk dalam hidupku?"

V mengatur emosinya sejenak. Setidaknya wajahnya sudah tidak terasa panas lagi meski jantungnya masih meronta kesetanan. V membuka pintu kamar mandi.

BRUK!

V menutup matanya. Rasa sakit agak menjalar di seluruh punggungnya karena berciuman intens dengan dinding yang dingin. V merasakan nafas seseorang menerpa wajahnya. Dengan takut ia membuka matanya. Takut-takut jika itu adalah fanboy-nya Rap Monster. Tapi V membelalakan mata dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Itu... si Ketua OSIS, astaga! Pasti dia marah.

Rap Monster mengelus pelan pipi V yang mulai memerah lagi.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku?" tanya Rap Monster dengan suara rendah. V mulai merinding.

"A-Aku pasti membuatmu malu." cicit V dan seketika itu juga ia ingin dikubur hidup-hidup. Kenapa ia malah bertanya seperti itu? Jawabannya? Tentu saja, Babbo!

"Tidak juga." sahut Rap Monster santai. "Tapi kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

"A-Aku... Aku... bi-"

V terdiam layaknya orang yang diawetkan dengan cara dibekukan. Rap Monster meraup bibirnya. Astaga! Sepertinya sudah waktunya ia mencair. Hatinya berontak. Menguasai V sepenuhnya. Membuat V membalas perlakuan Rap Monster. Rap Monster tersenyum menang.

Setelah tautan itu cukup membuat mereka memuja oksigen Rap Monster menatap intens mata sayu V dengan begitu puas. Pipi itu begitu memerah hingga ke telinga, dengan rakus V menjamah oksigen di sekitarnya. Kau tahu? Itu terlihat sexy. Bibirnya yang bengkak terbuka dan dadanya naik turun. Bahkan sekarang tumpuan berat badan V ada padanya. Rap Monster dapat bertaruh V merasakan lemas luar biasa pada kakinya.

"Apa ini artinya kau menerimaku?" tanya Rap Monster masih mempertahankan nada rendahnya tepat di telinga V, membuat yang dibisiki bergetar. Rap Monster terkekeh puas dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku yang ragu tadi." sahut V yang masih tidak mau berterus-terang akan perasaannya. V menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Tangannya meremas baju seragam Rap Monster tepat di dada si empunya.

"Jadi?" pancing Rap Monster gemas. Hening. Hingga V mengangguk pelan dan Rap Monster langsung mendekap tubuh kurus itu dalam pelukannya. Membuat kepala V tenggelam di dadanya yang bidang.

* * *

V merasa pagi ini tidak akan berjalan dengan lancar ntah kenapa. Padahal rasanya hubungannya dengan Rap Monster tak terkuak di depan umum. Ah, tapi siapa tahu. Rap Monster kan bukan orang biasa di sekolah. Baru saja V meninggalkan letak gerbang beberapa langkah, jalannya sudah di blokir oleh fans Rap Monster. V menela ludahnya dengan susah payah. Apa ia masih bisa hidup setelah ini?

"Memangnya siapa kau?" tuding seorang yeoja menor yang mendekatinya. V bergeming memperhatikannya. Ah, darimana mereka tahu?

"Dia kekasihku. Memangnya kenapa?" tantang sebuah suara yang si empunyanya merangkul bahunya lembut dan menariknya mendekat. Pipi V kembali terasa hangat. Itu si Ketua OSIS yang jago Rap. Orang-orang yang di hadapannya terperangah tak percaya, sementara Rap Monster membawanya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam sekolah.

"Emmh... Hyung, kenapa mereka bisa tahu?" tanya V pelan. Rap Monster terkekeh gemas. Lalu mereka menghentikan langkah mereka tepat di depan mading.

"Tuh..." tunjuk Rap Monster pada laman paling besar tertempel di mading itu.

V membulatkan mata sebisanya. Itu... photonya saat berciuman dengan Rap Monster di toilet kemarin. Pipi V semakin memerah. Siapa yang bisa memotretnya dan berani-beraninya memasang hal seperti ini di mading?

"Chukkaeyo, V~ah!" seru seseorang. V menoleh dan mendapati Ji Min yang merangkul Jung Kook.

"Annyeong, Hyungdeul~" sapa Jung Kook yang di tangannya terdapat kamera.

"Gomawo, Jung Kook~ah." ucap Rap Monster. V mengernyit. Apa ada hubungannya dengan kamera di tangan Jung Kook?

"Hyung, jangan bilang kau..."

"Yeay! Traktir~!" seru Ji Min kelewat senang hingga menghambur memeluk V.

"Yak! Park Ji Min Babbo! Lepaskan aku!"

"Hei! Hei! Dia milikku Park! Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya tanpa seizinku!"

"Siapa pun tolong aku!"

"Park Ji Min!"

"Aku sangat senang! Kapan kita akan makan? Bersama Kookkie, ne?"

"Eee... Aku pergi dulu."

"Yak! Kokkie kau mau kemana?!"

"Memangnya siapa yang mau mentraktirmu, Babbo?!"

"Kalau Jung Kook~ah, tentu saja. Dia kan sudah membantuku. Kalau kau?"

"Nam Joon Sunbaenim jahat!"

"Kkk~"

"Ji Min! Kukubur kau hidup-hidup jika masih tak mau melepasku!"

"Yak! Kookkie~! Tunggu aku! Aku ikut!"

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Awalnya mau ficlet. Tp ternyata terlalu panjang buat diblg ficlet. Kkk~ Semoga ada yg ska sma pair unik ini~ Review, please... ^^**


End file.
